1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical contact members and electrical connectors and particularly to contact members employing insulation opening or penetrating means which are enabled to complete electrical connections when an insulated conductor is installed in the contact member. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical contact member including a tube incorporating means enabling an insulated conductor to be threaded through the hollow interior of the tube and through the wall of the tube into contact with insulation opening means to enable completion of electrical engagement between the conductor and the contact member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the prior art electrical contacts and connectors which incorporate means for opening or penetrating insulation of insulated conductors to expose the underlying conductor are devices, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,058, which include insulation severing slots arranged in a cylindrical body to cut insulation around an insulated conductor and establish electrical engagement with the conductor. In this known art the insulation opening slots terminate in an open extremity at one end of the contact and the insulated conductor is introduced through that open extremity. There is no provision in this prior art for admitting the insulated conductor through the wall of the contact and no way in which the conductor may be twisted around the slot and through the contact.
Other prior art connectors include a family of connectors which are formed of two or more distinct parts. In connectors of this character, one part generally receives the insulated conductor and the parts are then closed together to sever the insulation, establish electrical engagement and secure the conductor to the connector. Clearly these devices do not anticipate the one-piece contact member exemplary of embodiments of the present invention.